Avatar Press
Avatar: The Last Airbender (comics)}} }} Avatar Press is an independent American publisher of comic books, founded in 1996 by William A. Christensen, and based in Rantoul, Illinois. Avatar Press is most notable for publishing "Bad Girl" comics such as Faust, Pandora, the hardcore pornographic Jungle Fantasy Hellina, Lookers, The Ravening, and Brian Pulido's Lady Death. Currently, Avatar publishes several ongoing series. They have a strong web presence, anchored by Warren Ellis' FreakAngels webcomic, as well as the comics news site Bleeding Cool, helmed by Rich Johnston. History Publisher Christensen had been a freelance contributor to Wizard magazine before founding Avatar. The company initially published only mini-series. They subsequently expanded to other formats. As part of an effort to expand beyond their reputation as a bad girl publisher, it offered a number of noted creators an opportunity to publish creator-owned books with no content restrictions whatsoever. Among the creators to take them up on their offer were Frank Miller, Warren Ellis, Alan Moore, and Garth Ennis. Lately, the company has taken to licensed comic book adaptations of famous sci-fi and horror shows from movies and television, such as Faust, RoboCop, Night of the Living Dead, and Friday the 13th. Titles * Pandora (Avatar's flagship character) * Hellina * Nira-X Cyberangel (Bill Maus) * William Tucci's Shi * The Ravening * Lookers * Mike Deodato's Jade Warriors * Rob Liefeld's Avengelyne, Glory, and The Coven * Marat Mychael's Demonslayer * Tim Vigil's Webwitch * Brian Pulido's Lady Death (of Chaos Comics fame), Belladonna, War Angel, Unholy, and Gypsy * Medieval Lady Death * Everette Hartsoe's Razor * Jungle Fantasy, starring Fauna from the Threshold series' "Fauna, Jungle Girl" * Jungle Fantasy: Ivory, starring an independent cave-woman named Ivory who is a "widow" in search of her infant son who was abducted * Twilight, which, along with Twilight: Live Wire, was reprinted in Twilight: Raw * Mike Wolfer's Widow * Jamie Delano's Narcopolis and Rawbone * Warren Ellis: ** Aetheric Mechanics ** Anna Mercury ** ''Apparat ** Atmospherics ** Bad Signal ** Bad World ** Blackgas ** Black Summer ** Captain Swing and the Electrical Pirates of Cindery Island ** Crécy ** Dark Blue ** Doktor Sleepless ** Frankenstein's Womb ** FreakAngels ** Gravel ** Ilium ** Ignition City ** No Hero ** Scars ** Supergod ** Wolfskin * Garth Ennis: ** 303 ** Chronicles of Wormwood ** Crossed ** Dicks ** Red Rover Charlie ** Stitched ** Streets of Glory * Christos Gage's Absolution * Kieron Gillen's The Heat and Über * Steven Grant's My Flesh is Cool and Mortal Souls * Jenni Gregory's Dreamwalker * Rich Johnston's Rich Johnston's Holed Up * David Lapham: ** Caligula ** Dan the Unharmable ** Ferals * Mark Millar's The Unfunnies * Alan Moore's Neonomicon, Providence, and Cinema Purgatorio * Eric Powell's The Goon * Zak Penn's Hero Worship * John A. Russo's Escape of the Living Dead * Tim Vigil: ** Faust ** Cuda: An Age of Metal and Magic ** Webwitch * Jonathan Hickman's God Is Dead Adaptations Licensed properties * Faust * Frank Miller's RoboCop * Stargate * Species * Friday the 13th * A Nightmare on Elm Street * George A. Romero's Night of the Living Dead * Alan Moore: ** Another Suburban Romance ** The Courtyard ** The Courtyard Companion ** Glory ** Hypothetical Lizard ** Light of Thy Countenance ** Magic Words ** Nightjar ** A Small Killing ** Writing for Comics ** Yuggoth Cultures and Other Growths ** Fashion Beast * Max Brooks: ** The Extinction Parade * Joe R. Lansdale: ** The Drive-in ** By Bizarre Hands ** On the Far Side With Dead Folks * George R. R. Martin: ** Fevre Dream ** The Skin Trade Former notable series * Stargate, both Stargate SG-1 and Stargate Atlantis as Avatar 1999-2016-17 * The Texas Chainsaw Massacre References External links * Avatar Press website * * * Avatar Press at Flickr Category:Publishers of adult comics Category:Avatar Press Category:Lists of comics by publisher